Beautiful Dreamer
by dfxcm
Summary: An ordinary day in the Eleventh Division. Yachiru falls asleep and has a dream. Ch. 2: It's Yumichika's turn now. Ch. 3: Ikkaku also falls victim to a dream. Ch. 4: Yachiru has a real nightmare. Ch. 5: A certain taichou's birthdays.
1. Girls Like Cute Things

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, I probably would have money in my wallet.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Eleventh Division Headquarters. Yachiru was a taking a nap- actually passed out from a sugar rush- on the floor with some drool escaping from her mouth. Taichou of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, and his third seat, Madarame Ikkaku, were both watching the small pink haired fukutaichou as she slept.

Yachiru was dreaming she was in a flowery green meadow and there were pink bunnies and other magical creatures frolicking around the place. With a big smile, Yachiru happy skipped over first to the pink bunnies.

One of the pink bunnies cautiously approached her and Yachiru bent down and picked it up. Standing back up straight, Yachiru held the bunny close. Raising it up, Yachiru looked at it straight in the eye.

Then, she bit its head and ripped it off with her teeth and all hell broke loose.

Jumping on the back of a unicorn, she broke off its horn and stabbed it in the eye.

Zaraki and Ikkaku were still staring at Yachiru as she smiled and let out small giggles in her sleep.

"What the hell ya think she's dreamin' 'bout?" Zaraki asked looking down at the pink haired girl.

"'S probably 'bout cute things. Girls like that sorta stuff," Ikkaku explained to his taichou. "…Like bunnies and the color pink."


	2. An Ugly Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Again... I own no one.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, and nothing particularly exciting was happening within the Eleventh Division's walls. In the middle of his paperwork, Ayasegawa Yumichika had fallen asleep due to sheer boredom.

Yumichika was dreaming it was just like any other ordinary day. He woke up, got out of bed, and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing his teeth, Yumichika thoroughly washed his face as always. When he was wiping his face dry, Yumichika noticed something in the mirror.

Leaning in closer, Yumichika carefully inspected his face in the mirror.

Then, he found what it was, gasped in horror as he went into temporary shock.

On Ayasegawa Yumichika's chin was a big red pimple.

To see if it was real, Yumichika slowly reached up to touch it with a shaky hand.

Giving it a tiny poke, Yumichika winced as it slightly stung.

Petrified, Yumichika backed away from the mirror and his hand that touched his pimple was trembling uncontrollably.

Having no appetite for breakfast, Yumichika rushed to the Eleventh Division Headquarters. Reaching his destination, he quickly searched for his bald headed friend.

"I-I-Ikkaku! Please!" Yumichika panted as he finally found Ikkaku and placed both hands on Ikkaku's shoulders to keep from falling over. His lowered head and hair obscured the abomination on Yumichika's face. "Tell me… I'm not ugly! Please! Tell me I'm still beautiful!"

The fifth seat was nearly in tears and the third seat felt quite awkward and so looked away from his friend.

Yumichika looked up desperately at Ikkaku, who gasped in surprise. "Wha-What the hell happen'd to yer face?!" Ikkaku blurted out without thinking.

Yumichika began weeping and ran off to find someone else to tell him he wasn't ugly.

The normally good-looking man ran through the halls and asked every person he passed by "Am I ugly?" and every person would all reply the same way. The all gasped in terror as, unknowing to Yumichika, the pimple just grew and grew. It was now about the size of a golf ball.

Then after announcing he wanted to be left alone with his emotions, Yumichika stormed into the bathroom. After spending a good ten or twenty minutes crying his eyes out, he washed his face and happened to catch a glance at his face in the mirror.

Yumichika's eyes widened as he shrieked in terror. His pimple was now inflated to the size of a tennis ball.

Shaking in fear, he reached up and touched the massive pimple.

Once his finger made contact with his pimple, it exploded and Yumichika woke up with a start.

He frantically looked around to see if anyone saw him sleeping before pulling out a mirror from within his shihakusho and hastily making sure his face was still flawless and beautiful.


	3. Unwanted Bankai

**Disclaimer: **Of course, no characters belong to me... as always. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was a rather lazy day in all of Soul Society. No ryoka breaking in or anything. The third seat of the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku had dozed off at the base of a tree and was snoring quite loudly with the fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika, frowning in slight disgust.

Ikkaku was dreaming that he and Yumichika when he heard yelling following close behind him. Both of them stopped walking and turned to look behind them.

"Hah ha! I did it! I achieved Bankai!" Their taichou Zaraki Kenpachi was yelling as he scared away members of his own division.

Ikkaku's eye twitched and he muttered, "No way…"

Frozen in shock, Yumichika and Ikkaku just stood there silently as they watched their taichou rejoice happily, Yachiru was hanging onto his shoulder and cheering him on.

"I'm even stronger now! Which one of ya bastards wants ta fight me?" Zaraki asked as he looked around at the Eleventh Division members.

"Oh shit…" Ikkaku cursed turning away to avoid the situation, which was a really bad decision for him to make.

Yachiru immediately pointed at Ikkaku and said loudly, "Ken-chan! Ichi told me that baldy has a bankai!"

"Did he now?" Ikkaku could just see Zaraki's grin widening and his eyes glinting something evil.

"Madarame, that true? You got a Bankai?" Zaraki's was sounding crazier as he made his way over to Ikkaku.

Frozen stiff, Ikkaku was caught and beads of sweat were rolling down his head, making it especially shiny. Very slowly, Ikkaku turned around, not wanting to make any sudden movements that could have set Zaraki off.

"Ah, well…" Ikkaku was quickly scanning the area to see if there were any escape routes that he could use to flee.

Zaraki grinned even more and said in a low but excited voice, "Let's fight using our Bankai's only Madarame!"

Feeling an invasion of personal space, Ikkaku took a few steps backwards and stuttered. There was actually fear in his voice. Madarame Ikkaku was actually scared. "H-h-h-hold on a minute! We can't use our Bankais just because we have them! Yamamoto-soutaichou has to order special wartime use! Besides, if we use our Bankais, we'll destroy most of Seireitei!"

"Who the hell cares! I got a damn Bankai! So prepare yourself Madarame!" Zaraki put a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto and Ikkaku actually started to back away.

Zaraki began to draw his zanpakuto and Ikkaku began to turn away. He started running, fearing for his life as he felt a powerful reiatsu overcome his for a moment before remembering to keep running.

"I guess since you're runnin' Madarame that that means yer lettin' me make the first move! So here goes!" Looking over his shoulder, Ikkaku saw Zaraki's reiatsu flowing from Zaraki and his zanpakuto. There was a big flash coming from the psychotic taichou and Ikkaku yelled and woke himself up.

Completely disoriented, Ikkaku looked around to see he was sitting under a tree with Yumichika, who looked at him as if he were sprouting wings from the temples of his bald head.

Ikkaku, completely ignoring his bewildered and confused friend, stood and headed back to the Eleventh Division Headquarters. Yumichika just got up as well and followed him.

"Where are we going?" Yumichika asked, but received no response.

Ikkaku just marched up to his taichou and avoided beating around any bush. "Taichou, have you achieved Bankai?"

Zaraki just looked up at him blankly and slightly pissed with Yachiru looking over his shoulder and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? I rely on my own damn strength ya wuss," Zaraki growled.

Ikkaku just sighed heavily in relief as he went about his day a little happier than just moments before.


	4. Being Alone

I know it's been a while. Sorry about that.

This one is a bit sad. Or at least that's what I was going for. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Hail Tite Kubo for creating Bleach, not me.

* * *

She looked left and right frantically for him.

She ran down some streets until she came to another intersection of streets. Again she looked for any sign of him. The panic began to set in.

Down the street to her right, she saw a hint of a white and ragged captain's jacket. Her hopes lifted and she ran towards it.

Every time she turned a corner, she would see the white jacket turning another corner.

She kept running after it. It seemed like she was turning corners endlessly, but for him she would do it.

She couldn't live without him.

Without him, she would be alone.

Turn at another corner. Run down another street. Turn at this corner. Run down this street.

There were just more and more streets. More and more corners. It wouldn't cease.

Until finally, there was a big clearing.

There was the white and ragged captain's jacket. It wasn't on anyone though. It was just resting on a zanpakuto that looked as if it were older and a lot more useless than regular zanpakutos.

She froze for a moment. Her eyes scanned the rest of the area.

She ran back to the last street she was on, but there was no other captain's jacket turning any more corners.

She dragged her feet back to the clearing; back to where the captain's jacket and the zanpakuto stood alone.

A gust of wind came and blew the jacket a few feet away from the zanpakuto. A little cry was heard.

The energy seemed to be drained out of her as she had to now crawl over to the jacket.

In tears, she held it close with her small hands.

"KEN-CHAN!!" she cried out.

Yachiru awoke completely disoriented. She felt something wet at the corners of her eyes.

She was crying in her sleep.

Yachiru looked around and saw that she was in bed at home. She looked to her right and saw Kenpachi sleeping on his back with his yukata slightly open.

Sitting up, she crawled onto the bigger man's stomach and into his yukata, using it as a blanket.

Before she fell asleep, one final tear escaped her eye and she snuggled closer to her taichou.


	5. Surprise Birthdays

I know this one is a little late considering this person's birthday was November 19, but hey, at least I wrote it.

**Warning: **This story contains a lot of curse words. More than usual. There is also a derogatory word towards homosexuals. I have nothing against homosexuals.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Hah. Trust me, if I did, I would not be sharing.

* * *

Today in Soul Society, was a very important day to remember if you wanted to live. It was a certain taichou's birthday and he would be pissed as hell at anyone that wished him a happy birthday. Unforunately, his division thought otherwise. 

His division stayed away from him, oh yes how they kept away, but not because they were in fear of him. Every time the taichou would approach them with asking to spar, all of them made the excuse that they had to go do paperwork, run errands, or get back to work. Who the hell does work in the 11th Division?!

Zaraki and Yachiru were just hanging around the office and every now and then they'd walk around. Every time they walked around, it seemed like there were less and less people. Then finally, it ended up being just one other person with them.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Zaraki.

"Ah, me sir?" Makimaki said while wringing his hands. "I'm Aramaki Makizou. I wouldn't expect you to know me even though I've been in the 11th Division for just 10 years."

"What are you doing here, sneaky beard?" Yachiru asked.

"Sneaky beard?" Makimaki asked while pointing to himself. "But my nickname is Makimaki."

Yachiru gave him a blank stare before erupting in laughter. "Ha-ha! Makimaki! What a weird name!"

Makimaki tried his best to explain to the little fuku-taichou that she was the one who gave him the nickname, but he failed horribly.

Once that was over with, Zaraki and Yachiru just decided to leave and go home. They walked and walked and walked. Zaraki even followed Yachiru's directions to find their home, which took a lot longer than usual.

"We should have been there by now!" shouted Zaraki irritably.

"It's this way! I'm sure of it!" Yazhiru said as she pointed in some direction.

Finally, they found their home and Zaraki ripped open the door…

"SURPRISE!" yelled all the 11th Division members. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU!"

Zaraki stared at them, his eye twitching. He was a little lost by what happened.

"What the fuck is this?! How the hell did you bastards even get in here?!" Zaraki was enraged. "Is that a damn cake?!"

Yachiru jumped off her taichou's back and tasted the cake.

"I'm gonna leave for a damn moment and when I get back all this shit better be gone!" he shouted and stormed out without Yachiru. Zaraki was already pissed enough that it was his birthday and he was not going to put up with all this crap.

Kenpachi stormed off to a bar to drink some sake. He would've preferred his own free sake, but there were some people currently occupying his house. Upon arriving he opened the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU!!"

All of them were there, even Yachiru, and they all had eerie looking smiles on their faces. It disturbed Zaraki to great lengths.

"How the hell did you all get here?!" he yelled in exasperation. "Stay the fuck away from me you jackasses!"

Zaraki was beginning to get freaked out by them all being there. What he was mostly disturbed about was all the merriment.

At the next bar he tried to go to, they were there too. And the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Zaraki was nearly out of bars to run to when he finally entered one where "SURPRISE!!" wasn't shouted at him. It was just full of cloaked figures.

He approached the counter and ordered a whole jug of sake. As he chugged it down, he turned around and spat out his sake. The cloaked people were his men. Their smiles had grown larger and their eyes were buldging.

"Happy birthday taichou," they all said in unison.

"Quit being so damn happy!!" the 11th Division taichou shouted before running off to the one other place he could get sake. Shunsui Kyouraku taichou.

Zaraki knocked on the door and within seconds, Kyouraku answered it. He had pink tinted cheeks and he was smiling at Zaraki.

Turning his back to Kyouraku, Zaraki thought to himself, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Zaraki returned home to find that none of his division were there, much to his pleasure.

Going straight up to bed, Zaraki turned off the lights and climbed under the sheets. Right when he was about to drift off into sleep he heard something within the room.

He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the moonlight that was flowing in from the window.

Looking to his left, he saw his fifth seat smiling, with all his teeth showing, at him. Ayasegawa Yumichika was with him in his bed. Ayasegawa was lying in his bed while creepily smiling at him. Zaraki scooted away from him, expecting to soon scoot off the bed, but he ended up bumping into something else.

The 11th Division taichou slowly turned his head and saw his third seat there. Madarame Ikkaku had a crazed look in his enormous eyes.

Zaraki jumped out of his bed and ran to the other side of the room, pointing at them.

"What the fuck are you homos doing here in my damn bed?!"

Before they answered, Yachiru walked up to him out of the shadows in his room with a big box over her head.

"Happy birthday, Ken-chan!"

"Not you too Yachiru!" Zaraki said as he backed up against the wall. "What the hell is going on here?!"

All of a sudden all the 11th Division members appeared in his room and were closing in on him.

"YOU ASSHOLES ARE FUCKING DEAD!!" Zaraki shouted so loudly that he woke himself up. He was completely disoriented and sat up to look around his room. He was in a piss ass mood because of that dream.

When he was at the 11th Division headquarters, Zaraki made sure that the first thing he did was chase around all its members while attacking them with his nameless zanpakuto. He didn't care if it was real or not, Zaraki just hated the dream for it being centered around his birthday and the fact that all of them were in it.


	6. More than Anyone Else

It's been a little over a year since I updated [XD] so I decided as a New Year's Eve gift, I'd update it in 2008. So please enjoy.

**Note: Please listen to the song "Kimi ni Aitakute"by Gackt.**

**Disclaimer: **I bet all of us want a piece of Bleach.

* * *

The sun was setting and Ichigo was sitting quietly next to the river. Rukia was sitting next to him merely because she was following him during errands. While walking back home, Ichigo had a sudden deja vu moment and wanted to take a rest.

"I'm gonna go home and help out your family," she said softly before leaving him to contemplate his own thoughts.

Ichigo was sitting where he had lost his mother. Even though it wasn't the day his mother died, he wanted to take a step away from the world and remember her. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss his mother.

"Ichigo, it's getting late now. Let's go."

He wasn't really in the mood to listen to anyone, so he ignored.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to ignore me." There was a rustle in the grass as they sat down.

Ichigo glanced and saw a light haired woman sitting next to him. His eyes went wide as he turned to stare at his mother. She was still so beautiful; it was like her image was preserved.

Masaki gave her son a warm and soothing smile. "Shall we go home now?"

He gave her a speechless nod and followed her up to the sidewalk. As his mother talked about how her day was and all the amazing sales she managed to run into at the market, Ichigo couldn't help but walk half a step behind her and try his best not to stare.

They arrived at their home and Ichigo opened his door for his mother. She took off her shoes and entered the house while Ichigo closed the door behind him. Once he got his shoes off, he entered expecting his family to be rejoicing, but his father was kissing the poster of his mother while Karin was watching TV and Yuzu was cleaning.

"Didn't you see mom?" was what he wanted to ask, but the words didn't come out.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..." Slowly the world was blurring and Ichigo was becoming dizzy. He awoke to the face of his sister, Yuzu. "Ichigo, I need to clear the table."

Yuzu moved and Ichigo was facing his mother's poster. Ichigo lifted his head up from the kitchen table and sat up feeling very tired. Looking out the window, he saw it was way past sunset meaning he fell asleep during dinner. He got up and headed straight for his room.

The heavy feeling in his chest made him feel weak and useless. Lying on his bed, he gazed out the window and towards the sky. Unable to let his pride go, Ichigo couldn't cry. The memories did although did make him shed a tear.

_"I want to see you, more than anyone else_

_Because I could never forget you_

_I've realized many times that I can't see you_

_But just one more time I want to hold your hand"_

_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Happy New Year!


End file.
